The Orb of Time: Part I - Recruit
by LDEJRuff
Summary: Stewie awakens to a time where everything is not what it seems. So begins an adventure to recruit some canine companions and retrieve a magical artifact from an enemy of his to restore his timeline.
1. Prologue

_The Orb of Time_

_Part I - Recruit_

by LDEJRuff

Prologue - Time for a Change

* * *

><p>"Well, there it is," Bertram said, looking at the spinning globe in space. "The planet Earth. Home planet to my half-brother, Stewie Griffin. It seems that he has gained a new canine companion since I died. Well, no matter."<p>

He started to float to the top of Heaven, because he was a ghost. The reason was that Stewie had killed him after _he_ killed Leonardo da Vinci in Renaissance-era Italy, where Vinny, the newest member of the Griffin family, got half his nationality from six hundred years later. Well, anyway, Bertram continued on floating to the top of Heaven, where, at the top of the Pillar of Time laid a blue orb with a clock-like feature inside.

"Ah," Bertram whispered upon reaching it. "The fabled Orb of Time. Whoever wields the orb controls all of time itself. And today, it's finally mine, all mine."

"Hey," a loud booming voice said, getting Bertram's attention. It was God, the Holy Father himself who created everything since time began. "What do you think _you're_ doing in the Hall of Time? Don't you know that you're banned from both Heaven and Hell?"

"I'm aware of that, God," Bertram replied. "But I'm afraid there's nothing you can do to stop me. For now, I'm going to use this orb for my ultimate master plan to make my rivaled half-brother vulnerable."

God gasped. "You mean...?"

"Yeah, _that_."

That being said, he grabbed the orb, raised it over his head, and from the orb, white light flooded all over the galaxy, with planets, stars, and even constellations being consumed by the flood.

* * *

><p>In his bedroom, Stewie awoke, stretching his arms, and started to address...<p>

"Good morning, Vinny," he said. "If you're going to make breakfast for me, all I want is some oatmeal."

A few seconds of silence.

"Vinny?" Stewie wondered, widening his eyes. "Are you awake?"

He got to the left side of the crib and saw that the floor was empty.

"Hmmm," Stewie continued. "He must be making breakfast now."

He went downstairs, still in his pajamas, all the way to the kitchen. He was shocked to see that there was nobody in there.

"Vinny?"

Brian woke up on the couch and got Stewie's attention.

"Morning, Stewie."

"Good morning, Brian," Stewie replied. "Have you seen...?"

"Before you continue, Stewie," Brian halted, "Let me ask you something: What is it you want for breakfast?"

"Well, usually," Stewie answered, "I would tell Vinny what I want for breakfast."

"Vinny?" Brian repeated. "Stewie, what are you talking about? There's nobody named Vinny living in this house."

"What?" Stewie wondered, surprised.


	2. Chapter 1

_The Orb of Time_

_Part I - Recruit_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 1 - Visiting the Apartment

* * *

><p>Upon learning that there was nobody named Vinny living inside the Griffin house, Stewie went outside and started running off.<p>

"Stewie, wait!" Brian called.

"Don't try to stop me, Bri," Stewie replied. "I have to find Vinny."

Brian had run on his fours and caught up to him.

"Stewie," Brian began, halting him, "I don't know what you're doing, but if you want answers, let me take you downtown."

"Downtown?" Stewie repeated. "What is it you'd like to show me there?"

"Well, basically," Brian began to answer, "there's nobody named Vinny living inside the Griffin house, but I _do_ know a dog named Vinny who lives in an apartment building."

"Really?" Stewie asked. "That's where I'm going."

"You're not going to get there fast enough on foot."

Stewie sighed. "Very well. But first, let me answer on what I want for breakfast. I want some oatmeal."

"You got it, kid."

* * *

><p>After Stewie had his breakfast, Brian drove him all the way to Vinny's apartment building in his Prius.<p>

"Well, this is it, Stewie," Brian assured. "The apartment building where Vinny lives. He currently lives with..."

"An old man named Leo," Stewie interrupted. "Yes, I know that. But didn't Leo die?"

"No," Brian answered.

"Why?" Stewie asked. "Didn't Leo go to a yoga class?"

"Of course he did," Brian replied. "I don't know why you know some of this stuff about Vinny."

"That's because I just woke up," Stewie shrugged.

"What's wrong, Stewie?" Brian asked. "Did God send you a vision of the future or something, like he did Joseph?"

**Cutaway:** A boy had just awakened in his tent in biblical times.

"Wow!" the boy said. "I dreamed that my brothers' sheaves of wheat, the stars, the sun and moon all bowed to me.

Back to Brian and Stewie in the Prius.

"This wasn't some vision of the future, Brian," Stewie answered. "It really did happen."

"Look, Stewie," Brian said, laying a paw on his shoulder. "Let me prove to you that Leo didn't die and still has Vinny as his dog."

With that, Brian took Stewie inside the building and walked with him to the apartment. Brian then knocked on the door. The door opened to show an old man. It was Leo, Vinny's owner.

"Hello, Brian," Leo greeted with an Italian accent. "I see you've come for a visit, I presume. Who's your little friend?"

"Hey, Leo," Brian greeted back. "This is Stewie, my owner Peter's youngest son."

Stewie gasped in surprise. "I don't believe it. Leo's actually alive."

"Hey, Leo," Vinny said, walking to the door, collarless. "Is there someone at the door?"

"Yes, Vinny," Leo answered. "It's Brian, and he brought a little friend with him."

"Well, let them in," Vinny requested, wagging his tail. "It's been a long time since I saw Brian. Last time was before he left to return to his owners."

"Huh?" Stewie said. "What the devil is he talking about?"

"Long story, Stewie," Brian answered.

* * *

><p>Inside the apartment, both dogs decided to chat with each other.<p>

"So, what brings you to the apartment, Brian?" asked Vinny.

Brian answered, "It's Stewie, Vinny. He must have dreamed that you were my family's dog."

Vinny laughed. "Oh, Brian. It _would_ be nice if that were to happen, that is, if Leo were to have either died or given me to your family."

Stewie watched as the two dogs talked.

"Leo," Stewie began to the old man, "you have such an amazing dog."

"Well," Leo replied, "he _can_ cook, and prepare me for lectures away from home, and is an easy-goer for the women. You should hear the story of how he finally got to sleep with Mary Lou Gallo."

"Leo," Vinny began, "you don't have to tell it to him now."

Leo giggled nervously. "Siamo spiacenti, Vinny."

"Oh, I did forget to tell Stewie one thing, Vin," Brian realized. "Stewie, when I had nowhere to go, Leo and Vinny took me into their apartment when you had New Brian."

This brought a surprising look to Stewie's face.

"Really? Leo took you in."

"Yeah," Brian answered.

"So," Stewie began, "what made you decide to come back to _us_?"

"Don't you remember?" Brian replied. "New Brian died."

"Oh, that's terrible," Stewie said placing his hands on his cheeks. "How'd he die?"

"You'll have to forgive him, fellas," Brian said. "He's a little forgetful at times. I'll tell him about it..."


	3. Chapter 2

_The Orb of Time_

_Part I: Recruit_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 2 - Brian's Story

* * *

><p><em>It was on the afternoon of November 24, 2013, when it happened. After you had destroyed your time machine, you and New Brian had come home with hockey equipment in great shape, despite them being put into the dump. And when you two were getting ready to play for the first time, a reckless driver peeled across the road and ran New Brian over. The Griffins had called the ambulance to send New Brian to the Veterinary Clinic, but there was nothing they could do to save him. His injuries were just too severe. And so, he died.<em>

_When I heard from Lois about this tragic turn of events, I knew that I had to return to the Griffins. However, that would also mean saying goodbye to Leo and Vinny. So, I said goodbye to them, promising to visit them any time._

_I had arrived at the Pet Cemetery where the funeral was being held. But I had to hide in secrecy, watching the funeral from a safe place. Mr. Swanson, Joe, was being hit by a mourning black woman with a purse, Mayor West vanishing while marching off, and Mr. Quagmire not paying attention while watching a basketball game from his smart phone. After a majority of the visitors left, I decided to finally show up and comfort you, Stewie, finally deciding to come back to you guys._

_I had noticed that things in Quahog did change while I was at the apartment. Your town's news crew got a new anchorwoman after Dianne Simmons died, Jerome became the new owner and bartender of the Drunken Clam after Horace died as well, and many Quahogians liked New Brian's concert, which was the final one he gave before __he__ died._

_It was when I felt sorry for leaving you guys. I never thought that New Brian was such a talented dog. I guess you could say he inspired me to become a better writer. Well, of course, I got my book, __Faster Than the Speed of Love__, finally published, and with millions of copies sold to the public, it became a bestseller._

_And now that I'm back living with you guys, you have a talented writer in the family._

* * *

><p>"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard from you, Brian," Stewie said, shedding tears of joy from his eyes. "I'm so glad you came home after five seasons."<p>

"Yeah," Vinny agreed. "And I even proofread Brian's novel, and gave it some improvement to help him publish it. Of course, that's what _any_ dog would have done for him."

"I'm glad you liked it, Stewie," Brian replied. "And I'm also glad I decided to visit you two with a friend."

* * *

><p>"Come and visit again soon, Brian," Leo waved as Brian and Stewie were out the door. "I want to hear more stories about you and the Griffins."<p>

"Bye, Leo," Brian replied before waving to Vinny. "Bye, Vinny. See you soon."

"Bye, Brian," Vinny waved back. "Take care of yourself."

With that, Leo closed the door and Brian walked Stewie to the Prius.

"You know, I got to say, Brian," Stewie began. "I actually got to see Leo in person. But how come Vinny's collarless?"

"Oh, he only puts his collar on when he's not at home," Brian replied.

**Cutaway:** We see Vinny at the dog park with his collar on, preparing for a dog show while exercising.

"Okay," he said while jogging. "If I'm gonna win this dog show, I've got to do my best and stay fit."


	4. Chapter 3

_The Orb of Time_

_Part I - Recruit_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 3 - The Small Cottage

* * *

><p>Back to Brian and Stewie in the Prius.<p>

"But what I don't understand," Stewie continued, "is how Leo's alive in the first place."

"Maybe you need to see a doctor," Brian said. "It could be you're suffering from a personality disorder."

"I don't think so, Brian," Stewie disagreed. "And, by the way, have you ever been to a small cottage outside of Quahog? There's a Scottish Terrier that lives there."

"Are you sure?" asked Brian.

Stewie answered. "I'm sure. He temporarily replaced you once when you went away for a month and had amnesia."

"Well," Brian began, "if you say so. Let's go over to the cottage to see this Scottish Terrier."

"Excellent."

* * *

><p>The two had arrived at the cottage. Stewie had opened the door when the Prius stopped. Brian followed him to the front door of the cottage. Stewie knocked on the door, which then opened to show Scott, the Scottish Terrier Stewie talked to Brian about.<p>

"May I help you two?" Scott asked.

"Is your name Scott?" Stewie replied.

Scott answered, "Yes."

"I'm Stewie Griffin," Stewie introduced himself. "And this is the Griffin family dog, Brian. We're from Quahog."

"Yes," Brian added. "Stewie's been having a sort of future vision or something, and pretty much knows your name."

"Oh," Scott said. "Well, come on in. I'll have my owners, Angus and Fiona, fix you something for lunch. You _have_ come a long way."

As the two friends entered the cottage, little did they know that Bertram had been spying on them. He was all flesh and blood, in the world of the living once again.

"What is that rivaled half-brother of mine up to?" Bertram wondered.

* * *

><p>Inside the cottage, Scott had given them some food for Brian and Stewie, who were sitting on the couch, to eat.<p>

"Now then," Scott began. "What seems to be the problem, Stewie?"

"Well," Stewie replied, "it may seem a bit impossible, but I've dreamed that your owner, Angus, went away to help solve a crisis, leaving you without an owner to take care of you, and you decided you needed a family's care, which prompted us to adopt you into the family. Earlier, Brian left us briefly to take care of some matters involving himself. Then, some time after Brian returned, you had received a letter from Angus, informing you that he was returning with a friend."

"Hmmm, interesting," Scott said, placing his index finger under his chin. "I say you must have known from your dream that Angus left me for a certain amount of time. But he _did_ return with a friend."

"By the way, I'd love to see how well you and your owners have taken care of the cottage," Stewie requested.

"Well, that'd be my pleasure," Scott agreed, getting up, finishing his tea. "Come, let me show you around. You can come, too, if you'd like, Brian."

"Sure," Brian agreed, getting up after finishing his lunch.

* * *

><p>Scott had show the two friends the stables in their first stop.<p>

"These are the stables, where we feed the horses," Scott informed. "And these are our mares, Ness, Breeze and Bianca. Say hi, girls."

The three horses neighed, greeting the two friends. Scott had given them each a sugar cube.

"They just love sugar. Maybe you'd like to pet 'em."

"Okay," Brian replied, putting out a paw. With that, he pet Breeze on the head. Brian giggled. "I think she likes it."

"She does," Scott agreed.

As the tour continued, Stewie had noticed something, giving him a chill.

"_Something around here is giving me a sense of danger,_" he thought in suspicion. "_I feel some sort of presence here._"

* * *

><p>Scott then showed the two the family garden.<p>

"This is the garden," Scott said. "It's where Fiona plants her zinnias, and her white roses."

"Wow," Brian said in awe. "I can see you have an amazing owner who's a gardener."

Scott chuckled. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Scott then showed the two friends his dog house.<p>

"And this is my dog house," Scott said. "It's where I go to sleep every night."

"Lovely," Brian said. "And I like the paint job on it, too."

"Why thank you, Brian."

* * *

><p>Before Scott concluded the tour, Bertram got in the way of the three.<p>

"Bertram!" Stewie exclaimed. "I knew I felt something suspicious."

"Hello, Stewart," Bertram greeted. "I see that you're up to something."

"Like _you_ know, Bertram," Stewie replied, crossing his arms. "What do you want?"

"I'm glad you asked," Bertram answered. "You see, I knew, when I was a ghost banned from Heaven and Hell, that you had gained a new canine companion. So, I did what I had to. I changed time to make sure it didn't happen."

"Let me guess," Stewie began. "You have a time machine as well?"

"No," Bertram answered. Pulling out the orb from his pocket, he continued, "I have _this_! It's the fabled orb of time, which I have stolen from the _Hall_ of Time in Heaven. With it, I can control all of time itself. And now, there's nothing you and your white canine friend can do to stop me. See you later, Stewart."

With that, he ran off, putting the orb back in his pocket, laughing.

"Uh, what was _that?"_ Scott asked.

"Yeah," Brian added. "What the hell's going on here?"

"This is bad, guys," Stewie answered. "Bertram has stolen a magical artifact from Heaven, and is now using it to control all of time. What are we going to do?"

"Maybe you need some help," Vinny's voice said, getting the attention of the three friends.

"Vinny?" Stewie wondered, surprised.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Brian added.

The tan dog walked to them, wearing his black collar.

"I was given a visit from someone who knows what's going on," Vinny answered

"Who?" Brian, Stewie and Scott asked.


	5. Chapter 4

_The Orb of Time_

_Part I - Recruit_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 4 - Memories Awakened

* * *

><p>"Well," Vinny began, rubbing the back of his neck with his right paw, "it's kinda hard to explain who it is. He's what the Japanese call a Shinigami, but here in the states, we know him as the grim reaper."<p>

"You mean 'Death'?" Brian asked. "Why would he know all of this stuff?"

"Because," Death began to answer as he appeared right by Vinny, "I know everything, like God does. I can reawaken your universal counterparts inside all of you, except for Stewie because he's already has _his_ awakened by the time he woke up this morning."

"My god," Brian said, startled. "Stewie was right. I thought he was just having a vision of the future."

"I knew I wasn't wrong," Stewie said victoriously. "But Vinny, does Leo know you're out?"

"Of course he does," Vinny answered. "He also knows about what happened in that alternate universe you talked to Brian about: his dying of a halved nutsack, my being with the Griffins after Brian bought me for Christmas, all our adventures together, everything."

"Oh," Stewie said. "Well, did Death already awaken _you_?"

"Yeah," Vinny answered. "No matter what universe we're in, you, Brian and I will always be friends, no matter what."

"Oh, Vinny," Brian said, shedding tears of joy. "That's the most wonderful thing I've ever heard."

With that, Brian gave Vinny a heartwarming hug. Death tapped his scythe on the ground, and, in a flash of light, Brian and Scott's eyes opened wide. Their counterparts have awakened inside of them.

"I remember," Scott said. "I remember the Griffins adopting me after Brian left, Brian and Vinny treating me like I was their brother, meeting Jasper and New Brian; I remember everything!"

"Me, too!" Brian said. "Oh, what you said reminds me. Hey, Death, can you bring Jasper and Ricardo here? I want you to awaken Jasper's counterpart, too."

"Very well," Death agreed. "I'll bring them here before you can say Brain-damaged horse."

With that, Death tapped his scythe again and disappeared from the yard.

"Come on, boys," Stewie requested. "We're going to my place so I can prepare something."

"Prepare something?" Scott repeated. "For what?"

* * *

><p>Brian's Prius returned to the Griffin house, and Brian had brought both Vinny and Scott with him. The two dogs had informed their owners that they were going to spend some time with Brian for a while.<p>

Peter and Lois wondered what was going on as they saw Vinny and Scott inside the living room.

"Brian, what's going on here?" Lois asked.

"Oh, these are my friends, Vinny and Scott," Brian answered. "Their owners said that it was okay if they could spend some time with me and Stewie for a while."

"Stewie?" Peter repeated. "What's Stewie got to do with anything? He's just a baby."

Stewie had just walked downstairs from his bedroom with a ray gun.

"Huh," Lois said, looking at the gun in Stewie's hand. "Stewie must have gotten a new toy to play with."

"Oh, yeah," Brian said. "He's going to pretend he's a space protector."

"And we're gonna pretend we're the evil alien minions," Vinny added, giggling nervously.

"Yeah," Scott, ditto.

"We'll be back in a while," Brian said as he, Stewie, Vinny and Scott rushed to the door.

"Stewie," Scott began, "what's with the ray gun?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the pet cemetery," Stewie answered.

"Pet cemetery?" Vinny repeated with fear on his face.


	6. Chapter 5

_The Orb of Time_

_Part I - Recruit_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 5 - Two Times Revival

* * *

><p>The four friends have arrived at the pet cemetery. Stewie still had his ray gun in his hand. The three dogs had followed him to a tombstone.<p>

"Okay," Stewie began, "if my calculations are correct, this ray gun can revive any molecules and organisms that have already died, even human beings."

"Revive?" Vinny repeated. "You mean like _Pushing Daisies_ and all that stuff?"

"Yes, Vinny," Stewie answered, "_Pushing Daisies_, except this thing will make the deceased stay alive, even after they have been touched."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Stewie," Brian said. "Otherwise, this plan might backfire on you."

"Relax, Brian," Stewie assured. "I know what I'm doing."

With that, Stewie pulled the trigger on the ray, and from it, yellow rings of light hit the ground, which emitted an orange light that tore it open. The four friends ducked their heads.

When the dust settled and the smoke cleared, they saw a familiar gray border collie wearing a red bandana standing in front of his grave. Stewie arose and was overjoyed at the sight.

"New Brian!" he exclaimed joyously. "You're alive, my friend!"

New Brian opened his eyes to see what was around him.

"What the heck?" he wondered. "Where am I? What's going on here? Stewie? Brian?"

The baby and dog in question gave him a joyous hug.

"What are you guys celebrating?"

"You," Brian said. "You're back from the dead."

"I thought you were jealous of me, Brian," New Brian said.

"I was a _little_ jealous when I left, but I felt pretty bad for leaving," Brian said. "Since then, I've met a new friend and stayed with him and his owner until you died."

"Died?" New Brian repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"I know what he's talking about, buddy," Jasper's voice rang, getting his attention.

New Brian looked at the tank-top-wearing gay dog in confusion.

"Who are _you_?" New Brian asked.

"Death?" Jasper requested. "Can you awaken New Brian's memory and remind him who I am?"

"Sure thing, Jasper," Death agreed as Ricardo handed him his scythe.

Death then tapped his scythe on the ground, and, in a flash of light, New Brian's eyes opened wide.

"J-Jasper?" New Brian said. "What are we doing in the graveyard?"

"Long story, N.B.," Stewie said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But right now, we must hurry and get that orb back."

"Wait, Stewie," Brian halted him. "There's one more dog we must bring back from the dead."

"What?" Stewie said, surprised. "One more dog?"

"Yeah," Brian answered. "He was the dog the Griffins had before me. You didn't know him. He was euthanized at the age of fifteen, which is pretty old for dogs. His bowels had problems before he died. And his grave is right there."

With that, Brian pointed at another tombstone, which was marked for a dog named Todd Griffin.

"Well, okay, Brian," Stewie said. "It's a good thing my new revival ray doubles as a de-aging ray. Let me just set the reversal dial to eight years and get him back."

Stewie set the dial and again pulled the trigger on the ray. And with that, the ground shook as it glowed orange. In a flash of light, a golden Labrador retriever with a blue collar and silver tag was standing where a grave used to be. He was about the age of seven years old, forty-nine in dog years, and he opened his eyes. It was a young Todd Griffin, who had just been revived.

"What?" Todd said in a Nathan Lane-type voice. "Where in the world _am_ I? All I can remember is Peter taking me to the vet and having me euthanized and...who are _you_?"

"Yes! It worked!" Stewie joyously exclaimed. "My ray reversed the aging of this dog by eight years! Oh, by the way, I'm Stewie Griffin."

"Stewie Griffin?" Todd repeated. "As in, a son of _Peter_ Griffin?"

"Yeah," Stewie answered. "Why?"

"Well," Todd began, "even though he did lie to me, I was well aware that my time on Earth was coming to an end, and, well, I can still forgive him for what he's done."

"Really?" Stewie replied.

"Yeah," Todd answered. "And I can see that you have some _other_ canine companions with you, including my successor." He walked up to Brian. "Let me guess. Your name is Brian, right?"

"Yes," Brian answered. "It's good to finally meet you, Todd."

Todd smiled. "It's good to meet you, too."

* * *

><p>"So, it appears my adversary has prepared a team of canines against me," Bertram said, looking at an image of Stewie through the orb. "But can he succeed in defeating me, like he did in Renaissance Italy? We'll see, won't we?"<p>

With that, Bertram laughed maniacally.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


End file.
